During the manufacturing of devices (e.g., mechanical, electromechanical, and electrical devices), an assembly device is typically utilized to connect components of the device under assembly. Due to the complexity of high-tech devices, and the cost competiveness of the high-tech industry, the components of high-tech devices need to be assembled in a precise, time effective, and cost efficient manner. Examples of high-tech devices may include: computing devices, storage devices, disk drives, personal computers, laptop computers, server computers, mobile computers, mobile devices, etc.
In particular, as to storage devices, such as, disk drives, the components of a storage device need to be assembled precisely in a very small form-factor and clean environment, as well as, in a very high speed and cost effective manner.
Satisfying the restraints of low-cost, as well as, precision and high speed assembly for devices is continuously sought after.